


The Beagle Incident

by Rainbowrites



Series: A Very Glee Hogwarts [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Harry Potter Fusion, asktheanderbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I can’t believe you turned Adams into a beagle. How- Just- aren’t Ravenclaws supposed to be the smart ones?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>inspired by the canon of asktheanderbros.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beagle Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asktheanderbros](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7258) by Neaf and Emily. 



> inspired by the asktheanderbros blog, which has effectively taken over my life. IT IS SO AMAZING, GO CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NOW OKAY?!?
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, it was written in a spurt of inspiration after an hour of giggling over asktheanderbros and is unbetaed

“I can’t _believe_ you turned Adams into a beagle. How- Just- aren’t Ravenclaws supposed to be the _smart_ ones?!”

Cooper pouts, crossing his arms petulantly, “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to turn a person into an animal? Especially when you have to _raise_ their IQ to do so? I think you’re just jealous of my incredible magical bad assery. You can only wish you had my skillz.” He’s careful to stress the z, loving the little twitch Blaine’s left eye does whenever he pretends to be gangster.

“Ass is right Cooper, do you even care how much trouble you’re in? Dad is going to _kill_ you when we get home.”

Cooper actually feels a little guilty when Blaine says that. Not because he’s worried about his dad, he used up a lifetime’s worth of fear already and it wasn’t on his dad. But because Blaine’s voice gets all high, the skin around his eyes tightening in that way he gets whenever he mentions their dad. He knows what’ll happen when they get home (their dad would never send a howler, would never degrade the Anderson name with a public humiliation like that). Dad will ignore them both and Blaine will get quieter and smaller every day of their winter break.

It would have happened anyway, it’s been happening ever since Blaine was sorted into Hufflepuff. At least Ravenclaw had been acceptable, if not desirable. But this will make turn the tension from a cold one into an angry one, and Cooper knows Blaine will suffer much more than he will because of it. Cooper doesn’t care anymore whether their dad’s actually proud of him. He knows that at the dinner parties Mom throws all the time for work Dad often mentions faux-casually that a Ravenclaw with _their_ Slytherin blood pumping through his veins could easily take over the world. Blaine doesn’t have that luxury.

So he tries to look sad and guilty. It must work because Blaine stops yelling to sigh and run his hands through his hair. Cooper nearly falls over laughing when Blaine suddenly remembers how he’d gelled it this morning and frantically tries to wipe his hands on his robes before remembering he was a wizard. Blaine scowls at him as he siphons off the gel with his wand, but Cooper can see by the faint twitchings around Blaine’s mouth that he’s won.

“And, how did you even get him to Cincinatti? You can’t apparate on school grounds!”

Cooper hides his smirk behind a showy twirl of his wand, sending a gold sparks over them to set the mood. Blaine’s more curious than angry now, so he dives into a long and only mostly fabricated story involving two cases of Filibuster’s Fireworks, a hippogriff named Steve that he befriended by feeding him banana pancakes, and a secret cult of ghost ninjas that live in West Tower’s fourth floor broom closet.

He may not have been there to protect Blaine before (waiting at St Mungos and god, why won’t he wake up, what’s magic good for if it can’t make him wake up, wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup _wakeup_ ) but he’ll be _damned_ if he’s going to let anyone else hurt his brother ever again. And if that means he has to live out the rest of his natural born days in detention (quoth the McGonagall), it’s a price he’s more than willing to pay. Plus, it gives him more time to think up ways to turn the third floor into a lake. He’s got a couple interesting ideas involving the giant squid that he wants to try out.

**Author's Note:**

> do you know who Adams is? :D


End file.
